Queen Ant
Queen Ant '''(also refered to as Royalant and '''Wicked Queen)' '''is the queen of the ant army that often terrorizes the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. She is not as powerful as one would expect, but has the nasty habit of endlessly summoning many ant attendants of varying powers to aid her in battle, making it quite a difficult battle as some of her attendants have FOE stats. She appears on Etrian Odyssey and its remake as a mandatory miniboss, and on Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, as an optional boss. Royalant (Etrian Odyssey) '''Royalant' is one of the two stratum bosses of Azure Rainforest. Strategy Royalant is a very challenging boss, and this battle, if not properly prepared, can extend itself for quite some time. Before starting the fight, having means to recover TP is highly recommended, as you will be using your full arsenal on this fight, and Amritas '''should be available at this point. At first, she fights by herself, however, as the battle rages on, Bloodants will join the battle, and help in damage dealing. They will keep respawning until the queen is dead. Even so, the ones already in battle will continue fighting until killed. Royalant, like the previous bosses, can hit fast and hard, and has skills that will make the battle much harder. '''Duster is her main attack, she uses it to inflict blind on the whole party, causing attacks to be harder to land. Crunch deals very heavy damage to a single target, and Hammer hits multiple times for moderate damage. When close to death, she uses Ant Aura '''to recover HP. Not only she can hit multiple targets for heavy damage, but also summon '''Bloodants, which are FOEs. '''Worse yet, even if she dies, the ants in battle will continue fighting, and the Bloodants will summon Deathants, prolonging the battle even more, possibly exhausting your TP, and leaving you both vulnerable and with low offensive power. Cases of players who defeated Royalant, only to lose to her minions, aren't rare, so be careful. Once again, '''Defender and Immunize are vital to your survival. A medic with healing skills, including Salve is also recommended. Also, Refresh helps to get rid of the annoying blind status. However, like the previous bosses, being overly defensive will not guarantee your victory, so a good offensive force is a must. A protector, along with Defender, can use Smite, to help on damage. A survivalist with Apollon can deal great amounts of damage to her, if properly equipped with a good bow and boosted. Multihit can also help against her minions. If you have an alchemist, Thunder can deal good damage to her. Also, Thor is helpful, killing any surviving ants. A landsknecht can either work cooperatively with your alchemist, using Shocker for great damage. You can also use Allslash or Tornado to kill her minions. Dark Hunters arent very effective, as each skill they use binds a different body part, and as a boss, she has immunity to negative status. You can try attacking with Ecstasy, but it wont be much of a help. Troubadours are very welcome, as they can cast Shock and Taranis, to increase elemental damage and Bravery to increase attack power. Healing can help too, allowing constant HP recovery, without need of your medic wasting their precious TP. Although its a bit unlikely you already have one, a Ronin can deal some ridiculous damage with Midareba or Raizuki, although you have to watch out for both their low defenses (even with buffs) and low TP. Skills *'Duster' (Uses Legs): Low chance to blind entire party, used often *'Crunch '(Uses Head): Deals very heavy, crush damage to a party member *'Hammer' (Uses Arms): Deals moderate, crush damage to random targets, hits 4-5 times *'Ant Aura' (Uses Head): Recovers a moderate amount of HP Drops * Death Claw (Worth: 1600 en) * Ant's Jaw (Rare) '''(Worth: 2400 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Bloodant *Guardant *Servant *Deathant Wicked Queen (Etrian Odyssey III) '''Wicked Queen '''is an optional boss fought on Molten Caves. In order to face her in combat, you must take the quest Ant Agony beforehand. She will continually summon Pomona Takers and Attendants throughout the fight. These should be taken out as fast as possible to prevent her using them as ammunition for '''Throw. Her ants are essentially glorified versions of the normal ants in the stratum and can use the same skills: the evasion-reducing Sticky Acid for Pomona Takers and Defend Stance for Attendants, which is another incentive to eliminate them quickly. Binding her arms can be helpful, as this prevents her from using Empress Hammer, which deals decent damage. Skills * Empress Hammer (Uses Arms): Randomly attacks the party 2-4 times * Throw (Uses None): Flings either an Attendant or a Pomona Taker at the entire party, damages thrown ant slightly * Summon '''(Uses None): Summons either 2 Attendants or 3 Pomona Takers Drops * '''Execution Claw (Worth: 1580 en) * Execution Jaw (Conditional) '''(Worth: 3260 en) Conditional Drop * To get her conditional drop, the '''Execution Jaw, you must kill her while she is asleep. Related Monsters * Pomona Taker * Attendant Queen Ant (Etrian Odyssey Untold) While Queen Ant keeps her original role in the remake, her fight has been revamped, and she is overall a lot easier than her original incarnation. Strategy Before engaging in combat, it's highly recommended to destroy all the four eggs present on her room. All of them will continuously spawn ant FOEs that will aid their queen, making the fight a lot harder than necessary. Queen Ant's main attack, Duster, will lower everyone's accuracy and sometimes inflict blindness. This is extremely annoying, making powerful attacks miss and prolonging the fight. Having skills that improve the party's accuracy or binding her legs is recommended to counter this. Refresh or Thericas can help in case she manages to blind a damage dealer. Ruler's Eye '''inflicts confusion on a single party member, and isn't that much of a concern in most cases. '''Crunch inflicts heavy damage upon a single character, the damage often being fatal on characters with lower defense. Queen's Verdict, while being weaker, hits multiple times, and may pose a threat if your party has low health. Overall, this fight isn't very difficult, not being very demanding on defense or healing, so you can focus more on the offensive. Having a protector with Defender and Provoke does help, but isn't mandatory. Bindings are hard to use, since she has a variety of skills, but binding her arms stop both of her offensive skills, and legs keep her evasion low and stop Duster. Her defense is somewhat high, so focusing on elemental attacks is recommended, although powerful charged attacks will be effective either way. As long as you destroy her eggs and bring a few TP recovery items, she shouldn't be much of a challenge. Skills * Queen's Verdict '''(Uses Arms): Medium damage to random targets, hits 3-5 times * 'Duster '(Uses Legs): Lowers the entire party's accuracy, has low chance of blinding * 'Ruler's Eye '(Uses Head): Inflict confusion on a party member * 'Crunch '(Uses Head): Heavy damage on a single target Drops * '''Death Claw (Worth: 1770 en) * Ant's Jaws (Conditional) (Worth: 5300 en) ** Selling the Ant's Jaw unlocks Heaven to Hell, the strongest whip in the game. Conditional Drop * In order to get her conditional drop, Ant's Jaw, you must defeat her while her head is bound. Queen Ant (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Queen Ant and the rest of the Seven Kings are fought in this game in the downloadable quest Treasures Untold. Like Fenrir before her, she has gained a massive amount of HP and stats to pose a challenge to postgame parties. She also begins the battle flanked by 2 Bloodants and 2 Guardants which frequently use Attack and Defense Unit to buff her up. Picking off the ants may seem attractive as it removes the support she receives, but it would be best to burst down the Queen before the battle drags on for too long - mainly because there are 4 more bosses to be fought in sequence without a chance to rest. Skills * Queen's Verdict (Uses Arms): 3-4 random melee cut attacks across the entire party. * Duster (Uses Legs): Reduces the entire party's accuracy, may blind. * Ruler's Eye (Uses Head): High chance of inflicting panic to one target. * Crunch (Uses Head): Melee bash attack to one target. Queen Ant (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Queen Ant is the boss of the Seditious Colony. Taking residence in a gigantic room that occupies its southwest corner, the Queen Ant is the source of the ant eggs dotting the dungeon, and the cause of the Seafarer captain's demise. First, the player must chase down the Queen Ant. She does her best to flee from the player, and lays an ant egg every 5 steps she takes. Destroying the eggs is important because otherwise the Servitor Ants hatch from these eggs and will join the battle. Eventually, though, the Queen Ant will be cornered, likely between her own egg and a wall of the cavern, providing the opportunity to strike. If a Servitor Ant is allowed to join the battle, it will support with defensive buffs on top of calling in Honey Ants. Between the defense buff and the healing abilities of the Honey Ant, they are certain to prolong the battle. Her battle remains largely unchanged from The Millennium Girl, though several skills have been upgraded and reworked. Ruler's Eye now can cause head bind and affects the whole party. She trades Crunch for Grind which now has a splash effect. Duster is unchanged and still used to telegraph Queen's Verdict, which now deals a few more hits. Her new skill for this game is Empress Flare, a full-party fire attack that can inflict curse and sleep, used when she's below 50% HP. The Queen Ant is rather difficult to disable, due to her resistance against long-lasting debilitating status ailments and relevant binds. Having a Harbinger with Wilting and Binding Miasma will be important to rendering her vulnerable enough to disable her. For extra safety, ailment prevention like a Sovereign's Protect Order will also defend against Ruler's Eye and Duster and keep your party's damage momentum going. Landing a head bind not only shuts down three of her attacks, including her most dangerous ones, it will also unlock her conditional drop. Skills *'Queen's Verdict' (uses arms): 4-6 random melee cut attacks across the party. *'Duster' (uses legs): Lowers the entire party's accuracy. May blind. *'Ruler's Eye' (uses head): May cause panic and bind the entire party's heads. *'Grind' (uses head): Melee bash attack with splash effect. *'Empress Flare' (uses head): Ranged fire attack to the entire party. May cause sleep or curse. Conditional Drop To obtain the Ant's Jaws, kill the Queen Ant while her head is bound. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Royal Byrnie (107 DEF, 95 MDF, Head Bind Resist ↑↑), the strongest armor for Sovereigns. Gallery EO1RoyalAntScan.png|Etrian Odyssey artwork scan. EO1RoyalAnt_vectorized.png|Vectorized artwork. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses